Pneumatic tires for high speed applications experience a high degree of flexure in the crown area of the tire as the tire enters and leaves the contact patch. This problem is particularly exacerbated on aircraft tires wherein the tires can reach speed of over 200 mph at takeoff and landing.
When a tire spins at very high speeds, the crown area tends to grow in dimension due to the high angular accelerations and velocity, tending to pull the tread area radially outwardly. Counteracting these forces is the load of the vehicle which is only supported in the small area of the tire known as the contact patch.
Current tire design drivers are an aircraft tire capable of high speed, high load and with reduced weight. It is known in the prior art to use zigzag belt layers in aircraft tires, such as disclosed in the Watanabe U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,167. Zigzag belt layers have the advantage of eliminating cut belt edges at the outer lateral edge of the belt package. The inherent flexibility of the zigzag belt layers also help improve cornering forces. However, a tire designed with zigzag belt layers cannot carry as heavy a load as required by current commercial aircraft design requirements. Further, there is generally a tradeoff between load capacity and weight. Thus an improved aircraft tire is needed, which is capable of meeting high speed, high load and with reduced weight.